Convict
by ShadowSoulN7
Summary: Lili Shepard was arrested after most of her crew left. She started a riot and broke out of her prison. After finding some friends, changing her looks and name, she has challenges to overcome. Nobody can know she is Commander Shepard, or she'll be killed..
1. Omega

The alarms sounded through the building and cells as the convicts and criminals killed the guards. Shepard was the one who had started it all, now her body was flaring with biotics.

"Thanks to Jack for showing me how she started so many riots." Lili whispered, throwing anybody who got in her way. She cut off their limbs and smashed them into walls. Multiple people told her to stop, but she stopped them, waving her twin katanas through the air. She kept muttering curse words under her breath as she ran. She charged at some, shockwaved others but always used her swords the most.

Soon she ran into the cargo bay, ships were destroyed but she managed to find a small one that was still usable. Lili got in and laid her katanas down. She eased it out of the cargo bay and to the nearest mass relay. She had to find somebody to help, just somebody she knew she could trust. Thoughts and memories flew through her mind.

~x~X~x~

"_Joker, have the ship go to the Citadel. It's high time the people who needed to leave, left." Lili ordered._

"_Yes ma'am." the pilot replied. Lili turned and walked into the debriefing room. She leaned on the table._

"_The ship's headed to the Citadel. After anybody has left that needs to, it's Omega. I wish you all the best of luck. Tali, you don't have to worry. The Normandy will head to the fleet for you. As well as Tuchanka for Grunt, make Urdnot proud. I have something for everyone, some credits that should help. Not much, but with no ties to Cerberus or the Alliance, it's the best I could do. Liara did help a bit, so here you all are." she said, handing them each a credit shit._

"_It was an honor serving with you." Miranda thanked, taking her credits. Lili had been surprised the woman was leaving, but her sister was almost all she had. Miranda gave a salute._

"_Yes." Mordin agreed._

"_This unit is in agreement." Legion's metallic voice chided._

"_When ever you need me, I will come. Remember that, Commander." Samara reminded._

"_I think we all will." Kasumi's soft voice said, the thief wasn't leaving but she just had to agree._

_''Of course. You can always count on us." Tali cried. The Quarian needed to go back to the fleet to help them._

"_Battlemaster, don't think you've seen the last of me." Grunt roared._

"_I'd never think that, of any of you. If you're leaving, I wish you luck and happiness." Lili whispered, her voice firm but soft. "When ever you get a chance, message me or something." she added, the assembled people just nodded. "Dismissed, get your things and be ready."_

~x~X~x~

After that, she had helped each and everyone of them to where they were off to.

"I have to find the Normandy, or at the least get to Omega." she murmured to herself. She had to change her looks just a bit, maybe even her name. Hell, just somewhere after being locked away for a couple years. Some people she had known would be dead, but she had to find one she knew she could always trust, the one who had always had her back, one she loved and knew would help her and one of the people who had tried to help her when she had gotten arrested.

~x~X~x~

"_Commander, the cops are here. Don't know who but they say your under arrest." Joker reported. Lili took her katanas and her pistol then let her biotics surround her._

"_Let them in, but have them waiting in the mess." Lili ordered, leaving her cabin._

_When she exited, the cops were waiting. She swung her katanas in front of them._

"_Is there a problem?" she asked, glaring._

"_Your under arrest, Commander Shepard of the Normandy." one spoke up, taking out a pair of hand cuffs. Lili cut of his arm from the shoulder. She spat and hissed._

"_Over my dead body." she snarled, but something hit her and she fell to her knees, losing the grip on her weapons._

"_We need you alive." one guard replied. Lili's heard her name called, such a famiiar voice, then there were gun shots and blood. She felt arms close around her limp body and a radio crackle._

"_Back up." were the words of one of the dying guards but her was silenced by another gunshot._

"_Is she all right?" one voice asked._

"_Just going under. Like asleep." the other responded. Lili opened her eyes wide enough to see her two best friends over her._

"_K-Kasumi." Lili whispered, trying to stay awake. "G-Garrus." she whispered again but then her whole world went black._

~x~X~x~

Lili made the ship enter the relay to the Omega Nebula. She knew where she could find one of her friends, if her went there once, he might just be there again.

She waited as the station came into view then docked and stepped out of the ship. She noticed it hadn't changed for the better. The first thing she saw was a man beating a vorcha.

"Zaeed, is that you again?" Lii called. The man shot the vorcha and turned.

"Commander Shepard, I thought you were in prison." the merc said.

"I was, I thank Jack for some riot skills. How you been, Massani?"

"Fine. Made some money in this hell hole of a station. Jack's here too, as well as some other people."

"Please tell me the Turian is here."

"You mean Vakrian? Yeah, he is. Don't know where, but he's here."

"Listen, I need some armor and weapons. I got my katanas, and a pistol with the clothes on my back. If I can get some new stuff, I'm going to find Vakarian. So, you going to help me?"

"I guess I could. Fallow me, and we can go to my place. Jack already's there, she's staying until her shotgun is fixed, and she got a nasty wound from fighting the other day."

"Lead the way." Lili ended the conversation and fallowed the older man out of the docking bay and to the slums.

~x~X~x~

"Zaeed, thanks for the equipment. Jack, feel better. I'll say this right now, I'll see you guys again at some point." Lili thanked, putting the armor and weapons on then heading out the door. She thought she also had figured where Garrus might be.

"Yeah, well, Shepard good luck. Your a hell of a woman to make it out. Jack replied. "Fuck it, I made more of a riot but your alright."

"Thanks, bye." Lili said, walking off into the slums. Garrus once showed her around Omega because she had asked him to, so she knew where he liked to go. She figured he might be in his old base and headed in that direction.

She passed mercs and pirates and slavers and all kinds of other scum until she came to a small area. Ducking down to miss the I-beams she made her way through the wreckage and a door then slid past a couple security measures. Then she noticed the familiar blue armor and widow sniper of her friend.

"Garrus Vakarian. It's been a while, hasn't it." she greeted, smiling. The Turian slowly turned around to face her.

"Lili Shepard, Commander of the Normandy." he replied. "It has been to long. Good to see your all right"

"A little battered but all right. Yeah, how have you been? Go back to Archangel? Either way, I'm a convict like Jack is. Started a riot, too. I'm so dead after this."

"I've been better, and no, I'm not Archangel again." he sighed. He offered Lili a hug and she let him caress her.

"Good, I don't have time to save your ass again and we don't have the supplies to fix you again if a fucking gunship fires a missile at you face again." she laughed. "Hell, my scars are still there, I have new ones from being in jail, but hell...it's complicated. Shit, I'm no good at this. Either way, I missed you."

"No, it's fine. I missed you as well, it's harder knowing somebody is alive and gone then dead. I mean your funeral was bad, but when the news hit you were arrested...god it was horrible. I came back here thinking it'd be better then the Citadel. Oh, and Thane and Mordin are dead. Thane's lungs finally gave, right before the Hanar came up with a cure. Kolyat's taking it hard from what Miranda said. Her sister became quite good friends with him and Ashley's sister. Mordin got to old and died, but he came up with many brilliant things before he did die. And his cousin is taking over, he's just as smart and won't shut up either. Liara still sends me data about these things, and the Quarians live with the Geth on their homeworld. Tali and Kal'Reegar ended up together, and Legion is with them." he reported but Lili didn't let him finish before she kissed him.

"Shut up and tell me later. Just, please. I've been away from here for a couple years. Maybe stuff has changed, but one thing that hasn't is how much I love you." she whispered. "I can always talk with Ms. Shadow Broker about the stuff I missed. You, however, need to relax. I'm back, but I need too know if you feel the same way as years ago. Tell me, do you?" she whispered.

"Yes, Lili. Of course I do." her replied, pulling her into a tighter embrace.

"Well then, that's good to hear. I need to talk with Joker and see if he can drive us over to Liara's ship. I can't go many places, so I need a new identity from her. I'll still be your Lili Shepard the one who killed the Reapers and Collectors and Saren, but I'll be able to find the others and talk to them. I need my friends, my family. Tell me, you don't mind, do you?"

"It's fine. I'm okay with that if you need it. Joker still has the same omni-tool number and the Normandy, I don't know how the hell he managed it, but he still has it."

"Good, I'll give him a call. Get your things, Mr. Vakarian. We have a visit to pay and a call to make." she said. Garrus let her go and left her alone to make her call.


	2. Citadel And A New Name

"So, Joker, how have you been?" Lili asked, walking onto the Normandy.

"All right. EDI helps man the ship now. You said Liara's ship, right?" the pilot replied, easing the ship out of the docking bay of Omega after shutting the airlock.

"Yes, EDI what's the status of my cabin?"

"As you left it, Shepard."

"Okay, I'll be up there. Just checking some stuff out. Call me down when we're at the ship. Garrus, why don't you come with me." she suggested, walking to the elevator. Her friend just fallowed and they headed up together in silence.

When she unlocked the cabin door and walked in, it was all the same. She sat over an the bed and fell backwards.

"You know, that one day they took me away, I really was scared. I cut that man's arm off and acted like that to show them the opposite of how I felt. It was stupid, maybe, but I didn't know what else to do." she sighed.

"That's understandable. Kasumi took out most the reinforcements while you were out. I tried to get you back up as well as protect you but those damn cops went insane. Kasumi got wounded as did I. Nothing Chakwas could help with, when they took you, Kasumi almost cried because you two are such good friends. I admit I got drunk a couple times after that, nothing big. But Kasumi might want to see you again." he replied, sitting down next to her.

"Yeah, one of my first stops will be to find her. You know, most every thought I had in prison was of my friends. I'm lucky I'm who I am, if I wasn't...I'd still be there, or dead or insane. I really don't know what's worse of those. Look, even my eyes got dimmer and my scars from the Lazarus project, like from four years ago. Are glowing more red. It's horrible. Either way, it's good I was able to start that damn riot. Now, I can find my friends and spend time with the people I care about." she told him, sitting up and looking at him with a smile. Lili leaned forward and kissed him again.

"I'll tell you this, I missed doing that. And I missed you." Lili whispered.

"I can agree."

~x~X~x~

"Liara, have you come up with a name?" Lili asked. The Asari turned around and nodded.

"Yes, and the locations of most of your old friends." Liara paused. "But, the name is Alison Gunn."

"Wait, that's the name Kasumi gave me." Lili said. Liara gave her a look. "Oh! Alright. Any official documents?" Lili continued. Liara handed her a datapad. "Thanks. Do you have a room I could barrow? I need to change how I look."

"Down the hall to the right." Liara instructed, turning back to her terminal. Lili nodded, taking the datapad and extra clothing In her arms and leaving the Shadow Broker's office then heading down the hall. She open the correct door, stepped in and locked it.

"Okay," she thought, taking down her hair and letting it fall past her shoulders. Then she took the dye and began to rub in into her hair. When she rinsed it out her hair was black. Lili dried it off and brushed it, then put on her new clothing. It was a simple jeans and a tank top. Lili laced up her high-heel boots then tied them and walked out of the room, holding her old torn clothing and the datapad. She returned to Liara's office.

"You don't look like you did before, for sure. So, Alison, how do you feel?" Liara asked.

"Fine, Liara.. So, does the datapad have all the locations on it?"

"Yes."

"Good, I'll leave you to your work. Liara, you helped me out today. Thank you." Lili thanked, giving her friend a hug.

"It's no problem. If you need anything else, don't hesitate." Liara assured her.

"I won't. I should probably get back to the Normandy. Thanks again Liara. Your a good friend." she told the Asari and went over to the door and headed to the Normandy's airlock.

"Your a good friend too, Shepard." Liara called as the door opened and Lili disappeared.

~x~X~x~

"Joker, head to the Citadel. It's time to pick up Kasumi again." Lili ordered.

"Of course, Shepard." Joker replied.

"You have to call me Gunn." Lili snapped, as she entered the elevator. "Oh, and EDI, tell Garrus to come up to my cabin. I need to speak with him."

"Yes, of course." the AI's smooth voice said. The elevator doors shut and Lili headed to her cabin. When they parted she entered her cabin and stepped in. She walked over and sat on the couch, closing her eyes, only to open them when the door hissed open moments later.

"You can come over here, Garrus. By the way, my name is Alison Gunn." Lili greeted, looking over to him.

"The best Liara had?" he asked, walking over. Lili nodded.

"Yeah, but it'll do."

"Even when your a convict your pretty." he complimented.

"Kiss ass. Either way, I liked being Lili Shepard, now I feel different. Like, I died and came back as somebody else, a clean slate. One thing I want to know is if we're still a couple? You were with Lili but now that I'm Alison..." she trailed off, blinking back tears, but some rolled down her face. She could feel one of Garrus' talons wipe them away.

"You may go by a different name, but your still you."

"When did you get so wise? Last time I say you...you were so different."

"Losing somebody close to you more then once does that to a person." he explained, wrapping her into a hug. Lili let her tears fall off her face.

"Heh, you have but haven't changed. You know that, right? " she laughed.

"And if I know what your thinking of doing, you haven't either. Every time you had that tone in your voice you had a certain thing in mind." he pointed out. Lili's skin turned pink and hot. She kept quiet until he had spoken again. "I think it's fine. You had a lot of time in prison, and you deserve something."

"I have lots of things. But if your okay with my thought, all right then. You don't have to."

"No, I don't but I can."

"Okay then, just let me-" she started but was cut off.

We're pulling into the Citadel." Joker reported. Lili's blood began to boil.

"If you were listening in, Joker, your a dead man." she hissed.

"No ma'am, just telling you we're there." the pilot lied. Lili got off the couch, but looked at Garrus.

"I guess I'll take you up on that offer later. Why don't you come with? Just so Kasumi knows even more. She'd know me, but I still want my friend." she suggested, holding out a hand with a sigh. Garrus took her hand with a nod.

"Agreed." he simply said, fallowing her out of the cabin.

~x~X~x~

"So, Alison, you want me to come along with you?" Kasumi asked, crossing her arms. Lili nodded.

"Yes, that is what I'm asking. So, will you, Ms. Goto?"

"Not many people know me, but I know who you are. You had an article in Badass Weekly, I remember. Nice to meet you." Kasumi said, uncrossing her arms and extending her hand. Lili took it and smiled.

"Good, I'll see you aboard my ship, Kasumi. Good to have your skills." Lili thanked. Kasumi gave her a wink but her eyes were still covered by the red hood.

"Of course. Why don't we head back together?"

"I have another couple people to speak with." Lili explained, as Kasumi walked off in the direction of the Normandy. "Come on, Garrus, we need to go see Miranda and Jacob."

"Hello, Ms. Gunn." came a voice, a familiar accent in it. Lili turned.

"Ms. Lawson." Lili greeted. Miranda walked over to her, boots clicking with each step.

"Nice to see you, so what's this about me and Mr. Taylor? Would you like us on your ship? We'd be happy to come if you so want us to."

"If you'd be so kind to, then yes."

"I take it you might want me to come too?" another woman voice asked. She was in Alliance casuals, her arms crossed and her hair gathered in a bun on the lower back of her head.

"Yes, Ms. Williams." Lili replied.

"I'll come. Meet you on the ship then. Miranda, what about you?" Ashley questioned. Miranda nodded and shook one of Lili's hand. Both of the women walked off.

"Easier then I thought. I still need a message from Zaeed and Jack. I asked some others that I knew would come back. Samara said she was busy, Tali said yes, Legion comes with Tali, Grunt told me he's busy with his girlfriend." Lili sighed.

"I never thought he'd get a girl. Other then him being perfect, he's got no scars or anything else, well maybe a few but you've beaten him by a lot." Garrus commented.

"Yeah, well time to take you up on your offer as we head to pick up Ms. Tali' Zorah and her Geth friend." she told him, walking back to the ship fallowing the tracks of Kasumi.

"Alright, I did promise you that, now didn't I? Plus the wait for the other three to get on the ship. We have plenty of time, yes?"

"Yup."

~x~X~x~

"You know, you've changed more then I thought. As in for the better." Lili commented, pulling the strap of her black bra back onto her shoulder as she was pinned to her bed and she gave a little squeak.

"For being in prison, you have too, Ms. Gunn."

"Please, it's Alison." she laughed, pulling her hair off her face. She gave a small groan then ran a hand over his face.

"Alison then. You still have a good figure."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"Fine, maybe I do. I don't want to sound modest."

"You don't sound like that because it's true." he said. Lili grinned.

"Eh, either way," she said, kissing him. "Your to kind. Hey, that tickles!" she squealed, feeling his mandibles on her neck as he kissed her back.

"What, you don't like it? You did before." he complained, looking at her.

"Now, Garrus, I never said that." she giggled. "Of course I still like it."

"Good."

"Gunn, we are almost at Ms. Zorah's homeworld." EDI chided in. Lili sighed, giving Garrus one last kiss before he let her up. She put on her jeans, shirt and boots.

"Right, EDI, prepare the shuttle. I'll go alone on this one, just in case." she said, zipping her shoes and grabbing a breath mask. "EDI, is one needed?"

"No, a breather is not required."

"Okay, I'll see you later, Garrus." Lili managed in a firm voice and took the breather anyway. She left her cabin and entered the elevator to head to the shuttle and see more of her old friends.


	3. What Happened

Lili stepped out of the shuttle, a group of Quarians and Geth waiting to greet her.

"Alison Gunn, what an honor!" Tali exclaimed, giving her a hug. Lili had never expected Quarians to look like how they did.

"Yes, Ms. Zorah. Do you have your things?" Lili asked.

"Yes, I'm ready to leave. I'll put on my mask and we can go. Legion!"

"This unit is ready to leave. Greetings Gunn-Alison."

"Okay, by Raan, Kal." Tali said, waving before stepping in the shuttle.

"Good bye, ma'am." Kal'Reegar replied. Tali glared at him. "I mean, bye Tali." he corrected. Tali gave a soft smile then turned to Lili and Legion.

"Let's go." she managed, sitting in the shuttle. Legion took up the seat next to her and Lili sat across from them both. The shuttle door closed and it took off.

"It's nice to see you both." Lili told them with a sigh.

"Yes, it's been to long. How have you been?" Tali replied, blinking her bright eyes.

"I've been better, just broke out of prison and some others are already on board. Hell, when I came to pick you two up, I was in the middle of something in my cabin."

"I know what you mean. Well, at least my people aren't trying to kill the Geth any more. Plus Kal has been really nice to me."

"I knew you had a thing for him. Even if you did try to flirt with me." Lili laughed.

"Hey! I have yet to trust anybody!" Tali defended. Legion just looked at her in silence.

"Either way, glad to have you guys." Lili assured, leaning back In her chair.

"Yes, it's good to be back." the Quarian sighed and the shuttle jerked as it landed in the Normandy. The shuttle door opened and the three exited.

"A shuttle came while you were away, Ms. Gunn." EDI reported.

"Hey, heard about everything. Figured I'd come back to the fucking place." Jack greeted, walking out from behind a crate. "Massani's come back too. We were both sick of that hell hole station after a while, I guess. The old man is alright, not that I'm getting soft or any shit like that."

"Good to have you, Jack. Going to stay where you did in the hold?" Lili asked, Tali annd Legion walking off and out of the cargo bay. Jack nodded, turning to leave. Lili sighed and waited for a moment. Her arms were crossed as she looked over at the shuttle then walked out of the cargo bay.

After what she had done, her life would never be the same.

~x~X~x~

If anybody asked her what she did, how could she reply? If anybody knew who she was, they would know what she had done. All of her good acts, meant nothing now. Saving the Citadel, saving every living thing, doing all of it yet it all meant nothing.

There was a knock on her cabin door.

"Alison!" Kasumi called. "You have a couple visitors."

"The door's open. Send them in." Lili called back. The door opened with a slight hiss. Two of her oldest friends stood in front of her.

"I may be here, but I'd like to know what happened and why the hell you were arrested." Ashley said, crossing her arms. Lili sighed.

"You want to know, then get in and lock the door." she hissed, the two fallowed her orders. They all sat on the couch.

"Does anybody know?" Tali questioned, blinking her eyes. Lili shook her head, bitting her lower lip.

"No, I'm planning on telling Garrus later. Others don't need to know. But I'll tell you. You can't say a word."

"Promise."

"Promise."

"Alright. I'll tell you just, be quiet." Lili instructed, leaning forward and telling them.

~x~X~x~

She waited, Tali said she would send Garrus up so Lili could tell him what happened. Ashley had been shocked the whole way through, but she agreed in the end.

The door opened again.

"Tali explained why you wanted to see me." Garrus said. Lili nodded, walking over to him and letting him wrap her into a hug.

"Yes." she mumbled.

"What exactly did you do?" he asked, nipping at her neck.

"Got drunk and shot some people. Including the Council, Udina and various other people. I know I did some other stuff, but can't remember. I do know I had a terrible hangover in the morning." she explained, running a hand over his fringe.

"That's the least those bastards deserve." he sneered.

"I couldn't agree more." she whispered, she could feel his hands on her hips, holding her close. She tighten her grip on him, not wanting to let go. So warm yet so cold.

"I have to say, every time we do something, either your comforting me or we're just relaxing, or hell, something else, you have even more tricks." she complemented.

"I don't fallow, Alison."

"Before, there was no nipping or licking. Not that I'm complaining. I like it." she told him, feeling his rough, slick tongue lick her cheek.

"Oh. Glad you like it." he managed..

"You sound nervous. Don't worry." she soothed, running her hand over his fringe once more then kissing him.

"I've been thinking, you act the same way like before around me, what if somebody puts two and two together and finds out your Lili Shepard?" he confessed.

"They'd kill me. But that won't happen. And if you guys are ever threatened, well I'd sooner let them kill me then any of you. I don't want any harm to come to my friends. It might cause then grief, but I'd gladly get killed for them." she shrugged it off as if it was no problem.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that. But there aren't enough people like you in this galaxy." Garrus sighed.

"Yeah, maybe. We shouldn't dwell on what I did. Let's think of what we're going to do. I have no idea. Well, not any good ones, anyway."

"Alison-" he started but she cut him off.

"Call me by my real name. I don't care what it is, I'm sick of being Alison around you. Please, call me Lili. I miss my old name so much." she whispered.

"Lili." he corrected, holding her tighter in his grasp and kissing her.

"Thank you." Lili muttered softly, laying her head on his shoulder. Her black hair covered her shoulders and her tears dropped off her face. She was happy, angry and sad all at one time. Happy she had people she knew but angry because one slip and she'd be killed even if she had saved the galaxy's ass time and time again but sad, knowing she'd never live the same life again.

~x~X~x~

"Commander, the Illusive Man wants to speak with you, oh and Grunt said he wants you to meet his girlfriend." Joker reported.

"Ugh! I was just sleeping, Joker. Tell the Illusive Man to shove it! I'm done with him." she snarled, snuggling her bare body closer to Garrus.

"Alright, I'll tell him you said to fuck off."

"Good, he's a son of a bitch. He can go to fucking hell." she cursed. She could feel the warmth from Garrus, it soothed all of her nerves. She thought if she could stay with stay like she was, with him, maybe she'd be fine. Just maybe she could have some people and some things from her past as Lili. She had even stronger feelings then before, but now, she had to be careful.


End file.
